


Sensory deprivation

by dmcfuckytimes



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Twincest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmcfuckytimes/pseuds/dmcfuckytimes
Summary: There's something Dante wants to try, even though he doubts Vergil will ever say yes. Having nothing better to do, he still goes to ask.He wasn't expecting Vergil to agree, but here they are.Oh, this is going to be so much fun.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Sensory deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> I got commissioned again! It was very fun working on this! Man, I've missed DV

Roping Vergil - eh, _roping_ \- into doing this has been easier than Dante had imagined. And who knew that under that cold exterior there was something? Well, if anyone would know that is Dante. Still, when he came to his uptight brother to ask if he wanted to try a little thingie he may or may not have seen online - yes, after so much time he’s gotten the hang of it, and damn doesn’t he feel like an old man for it - he was expecting Vergil to refuse, maybe to scuffle a bit with him if he was in a foul mood.

What actually happened is that Vergil asked him to explain himself in a way that, if Dante didn’t know any better, he would’ve described as curious. He has to admit, he had been taken off guard by that question, but just because he wasn’t expecting to get that far; one could ask why he decided to ask anyway, and the answer is pretty simple: he had a terrible case of boredom. That isn’t all, however: the idea of having Vergil completely at his mercy is something that has kept him awake more nights that he’d be willing to admit, so he wanted to give it a shot.

He explained his plan, which really, wasn’t that different from stuff they had already done - he had already tied up Vergil to the bed or blindfolded him, so why not both at the same time? - expecting Vergil to be furious at him for even daring to propose a thing such as sensory deprivation, but his twin remained silent, listening to him.

“Alright,” he said eventually. If Dante was more elastic, his jaw would’ve been hitting the floor from the surprise.

“Alright? Are you serious?” he asked, incredulous. It must’ve been some kind of joke.

Now it was Vergil’s time to look at him perplexed.

“You’re the one who asked,” he said, “Have the decency to stand by your actions at least.”

“Oh you’ll see what I’m standing by,” Dante replied, and that settled it.

He really thought it was going to be hard but hey, he’d be a fool to complain.

It took some time to get everything but damn, isn’t this completely worth it. Now he has Vergil exactly where and how he wants him.

He had to convince him to stay in that position, on all fours with his ass up in the air while he rests his shoulders and head on the bed, but Dante is so happy he managed to do it: the view is perfect. Vergil with is arms tied behind is back, the blindfold on and his lips sealed by tape is something that will never leave Dante’s mind. He can hear Vergil muffled moans as he sinks the red vibrator they own between his cheeks, penetrating Vergil over and over at a leisured pace. If he’s so far gone now already, Dante can only imagine how he’ll feel later on.

“A shame you can’t hear me. Vergil,” he says, alluding to the ear plugs in Vergil’s ears. It adds another layer of helplessness, of not knowing what will happen, that sends sparks of pleasure to Dante’s cock. He can do anything to Vergil and he’ll be none the wiser until it’s too late, and he intends to make the most of this opportunity.

At first, he’s content to just keep pushing the vibrator inside and observing how Vergil squirms, but soon he begins to feel the need to do more.

He moves slightly, trying to keep his hand still so that Vergil doesn’t notice a thing. His endeavour is successful, because as soon as he lays a kiss on the skin on Vergil’s ass, he feels his twin yelp in surprise, a sound that rarely comes out of him. In itself, this already counts as a victory. Dante smirks, going down again to kiss and lick wherever he pleases, even going with his tongue around Vergil’s abused entrance, licking his rim.

He chuckles at the way Vergil shakes when he bites down on his soft skin, a chuckle that becomes a full-fledged laugh when Vergil tries to rebel against his bindings, groaning from the effort. Ok, he clearly didn’t like that, which to Dante is more than enough reason to do it again, leaving a red mark that he’ll surely get shit for later, but for now he doesn’t even think about it as he keeps to lightly nip at Vergil’s skin.

Soon he adds other red marks on Vergil’s skin and he lightly scratches at his legs with his nails, making Vergil try to break free again.

“Tsk tsk, really, brother?” he asks, not caring that Vergil can’t hear him; he talks mostly to fill the silence 'cause he’s always hated that and maybe a bit because he likes the sound of his own voice. Besides when will he ever get the chance to say all the things Vergil never gives him occasion to say - because they’re unbecoming of him, he says - without being reprimanded?

“Look at you, taking it so well,” he mutters, adoration in his eyes, “You have no idea how good you look right now, Vergil. If only you could see yourself.”

He’s a bit disappointed at the lack of reaction on Vergil’s part, but seriously, what did he expect?

The more he keeps going, the more he feels himself growing hard in his pants. It’s beginning to hurt and Dante goes to free his cock from its restraints.

Usually, he’d make Vergil beg for it - he loves it when he has to vocalize how much he needs him - but he knows it won’t be possible with the way his lips are sealed. He would kiss him if it wasn’t for the tape, but oh well, he can always do that when they’re done.

What he really wants to do now is to _take_ him. There’s nothing he wants more than to stick his cock inside him and fuck him senseless until he forgets who he is, and that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

It’s hot how Vergil tries to move while Dante makes the vibrator slide out of him, attempting to keep him inside. His hole is already twitching and Dante takes a moment to observe it, keeping it wide and open with his thumbs.

“Absolutely beautiful,” he mutters, leaning down to press a kiss to it, sticking his tongue out to tease Vergil, who mutters something unintelligible against the tape - probably something regarding the fact that he should _hurry up_. It’s fun how, even if he can’t talk, Vergil is still managing to give Dante a show of his assertive eagerness with the way he tries to push against him in order to get some friction, all while trying to get his arms free - which won’t happen because Dante has made sure to tie him up tightly just in case something like this was going to happen. His twin chuckles, letting Vergil rub against his cock as he begins to slide it between his parted cheeks, still not penetrating him.

Here Vergil goes shouting again, even though it’s all muffled. Dante smirks at that show, knowing that he can reduce Vergil to this state. It’s a high that he’ll be riding for a long time.

To Vergil’s luck, Dante’s growing impatient as well, so after another couple of thrusts he stops.

“You’re so ready for it, I can feel it.” Dante bites his lower lip, observing Vergil and the way his body is shivering from the excitement. “Good, ‘cause I’m ready too.”

He groans as he pushes his cock inside Vergil. He did well preparing him with the vibrator before, because now he’s all loosened up, welcoming every inch of Dante’s cock without any opposition. It’s almost hypnotic to see.

He rubs soothing circles on his twin’s back when his body jerks, probably overwhelmed, but he doesn’t stop moving until he’s sank in completely. It takes him more than he’s willing to admit to regain his composure, but he refuses to come already like some kind of inexperienced virgin - Vergil deserves more than this.

He keeps whispering sweet nothings to his twin as he leans down to kiss his back, traveling up to his nape. Even if he can’t hear him, he’s so good and perfect that Dante still feels the need to tell him. It’s the calm before the storm, because once Dante lets loose, Vergil won’t be able to stand for a week after he’s done with him.

He can hear his brother’s muffled voice trying to speak, and as much as the idea of removing the tape is tempting, Dante keeps it on.

“Don’t worry Vergil, I’ll take care of you.”

He waits for the right moment, which is when Vergil begins to relax. As soon as he does, Dante snaps his hips, grinning at Vergil’s surprised squeak and laughing out loud at the way he growls, trying to raise his back to give him a headbutt, something that he would’ve successfully done if only Dante hadn’t put one hand on his back, keeping him still.

“So unruly,” he mutters, but words are soon lost to him as he keeps up the pace, fucking Vergil in earnest.

There’s something about knowing that Vergil can’t hear himself, that he can’t hear the sound of skin slapping against skin, that he can’t hear the wet sound Dante’s cock is making every time he goes in and out, that he can’t hear the huffs that are coming from his twin… Dante doesn’t know what it is about this that gets him so much, but he finds himself closer already than what he’d be under regular circumstances.

He decides to change tactic then, mixing erratic thrusts to slower - and most importantly, deeper - ones that make Vergil cry out every time. He pushes him even further, pressing his chest against Vergil’s back and he sinks and sinks and sinks, and there’s nothing that can be done to stop him. Sure, Vergil still tries to move away when Dante’s too rough, but it’s nothing new and by now he knows how to handle it; he takes hold of Vergil’s hips, uncaring of any bruise he might leave - a perk of being half-demon is that everything heals up quickly - to keep him still. Just to make things even more difficult for Vergil, he hits his inner thigh with one knee, making him lose his balance and open his legs more.

“I should take pictures,” Dante moans, regretting having left his phone - yeah now he even knows how mobile phones work isn’t that great? - so far away. He could always leave Vergil to go get it - it’ll surely make him panic, wondering what Dante is up to now - but does he really want to leave Vergil’s warmth like that? Not really.

Next time he won’t make such an amateur mistake. Events like this need to be immortalized, and not just because Dante will have something he can have fun with those rare times when he and Vergil are separated. He would also show everything to Vergil; he bets he’d get all flustered at the view, calling Dante names and trying to get rid of the evidence, but Dante of course wouldn’t let him. He knows that deep down, he’d love it - and then he’s the one who gets called a slut, as if Vergil is any better.

He goes with his hands back to Vergil’s ass, feeling it under his fingers, squeezing and making it bounce. He’d spend days - and even more - watching that and he’d be the happiest man in the world.

There are still some marks that haven’t healed yet, which makes for a very pretty picture, one that Dante is sure will dream about in the future - who is he kidding, he’ll always think about this now.

He knows by Vergil’s groans that he’s close, and he wonders if he can manage to make him come before him, so that he can keep fucking him while he’s oversensitive. A smirk forms on his lips. This is exactly what he’ll do.

Vergil’s body jolts when Dante goes to close his fist around his cock, making the other chuckle.

“Sensitive, huh?” he taunts, beginning to move his fist up and down, following the rhythm of his thrusts.

With so much going on for him, it doesn’t take long for Vergil to come. He gets Dante’s hand all dirty, but it isn’t a problem, not at all. All he needs to do is to raise his hand to his lips, licking it clean, and this time Vergil can’t complain about how gross it is.

He takes just a small break, enough to make Vergil relax, believing it to be over, and then he’s at it again, fucking him with an even bigger impetuous.

Oh, the sounds Vergil is making, all ragged and panicked, are so beautiful. Screw pictures, Dante should’ve recorded this.

He’s so focused on running after his own pleasure that he doesn’t notice that Vergil’s blindfold is coming undone, sliding over his face. The sudden light hurts, and those few tears that he’s been holding since the start begin to fall without any way to stop them. As soon as he can see again, Vergil turns to Dante to look at him, wanting to know what he’s doing - but truly, he just wants to see him.

It’s then that Dante notices. He mutters a “oh shit” that Vergil doesn’t hear, and his vision is too blurry for him to read his lips, but hey, he still hasn’t gotten stabbed, so it mustn’t be so bad. Wanting to test the waters, Dante pushes Vergil’s face down on the bed, but beside growling and a feeble attempt to break free, Vergil doesn’t react much.

“I’m almost done,” Dante mutters, kissing the top of Vergil’s head. He should stop talking to him when he can’t hear, but it’s a bit too late for that thought.

It’s with a last groan that Dante comes, riding the entirety of his orgasm as he keeps thrusting inside Vergil. When he pulls out, he takes a moment to observe Vergil’s twitching hole; he’s already leaking cum, and Dante goes to teasingly lick it, making Vergil go limp against the bed. Ok, it’s time to stop before it becomes too much, and not of the pleasant kind.

The first thing Dante does after catching his breath is to free Vergil. It really says something that the other barely reacts to his movements; he’s still pretty out of it.

It’s with an unexpected ease that Dante manages to pull him on his lap, patting soothingly on his back, smiling at the way Vergil closes his arms around his neck in a sweet embrace.

“You okay?” he asks, and he’s relieved when Vergil replies affirmatively, even though his voice is still hoarse and his limbs hurt.

Dante wants to ask if they can do this again, but maybe now it’s not the right time. It’s fine, he’ll ask later. What he needs to do, now, is to take care of his dear brother, and he will.


End file.
